Amour
by ItsmeAlee
Summary: Luhan tak pernah menganggap Sehun lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi siapa sangka mereka hidup bersama. Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya mampu merengkuh tubuh Luhan kepelukannya saat Luhan terlelap. Mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum matahari terbit. Sehun tau Luhan tak pernah mencintainya. HUNHAN warn! GS


**Amour**

"Cinta timbul karena terbiasa, kupastikan tak lama lagi kau akan mencintaiku" – Sehun

.

"Aku tak menuntut banyak, cukup kepastian" – Luhan

.

"Kita akan hidup bersama. Aku janji" – Kai

.

Belongs to _ItsmeAlee_

 **Prolog**

Malam ini tak ubahnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang menjebak Seoul sejak beberapa hari lalu. Salju di penghujung tahun tak bosan menemani malam, dan ikut menjamu siang. Malam baru bertamu namun jalanan tak begitu sesak seperti biasanya. Jam dinding Cafetaria masih menunjukkan pukul 8.

Sehun duduk di sudut cafe betah menatap salju di jalanan. Ia hanya mengenakan baju kaos putih tipis dan celana jeans berwarna denim. Jaket tebalnya dibiarkan tersampir di bangku sebelah. Sesekali lelaki bermata elang itu melirik arlojinya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja kaca. Ia menunggu seseorang.

Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum cerah saat mendapati seorang perempuan memasuki Café. Perempuan yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Sehun mengibaskan tangannya saat menilik ekspresi kebingungan sang gadis didepan pintu. "Hei Luhan, sini"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, ia menghampiri Sehun. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan.

"Sudah biasa" Sehun berujar dengan nada mengejek, ia bahkan tertawa saat dihadiahkan tatapan 'membunuh' dari perempuan berhidung mancung didepannya. "Ini untukmu" Sehun memberikan sebuah bingkisan berwarna hitam.

"Untukku?" Luhan kembali bingung, Sehun tak pernah memberikan apapun kepadanya kecuali sebuah permen perisa mint beberapa tahun silam saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ya Luhan masih mengingatnya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Luhan semakin bergidik sejak kapan sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin dan anti senyum bisa tersenyum lebar seperti idiot saat ini.

Hampir 6 tahun mereka bersahabat. Semua berawal saat mereka tergabung dalam organisasi yang sama. Sehun tak handal dalam berbasa-basi dan susah beradaptasi, Luhan adalah penyelamat baginya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang terlintas di otak Sehun hingga saat ini. Sehun si pendiam dan Luhan sang piawai berkata. Mereka serasi bukan?

"Maaf, sepertinya 2 tahun di California membuatmu banyak berubah" Komentar Luhan sungguh-sungguh. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dengan berubahnya sifat Sehun. Tapi Luhan adalah pemerhati, apalagi perubahan yang signifikan pada sahabatnya.

"Hanya mengikuti saranmu" itu benar. Luhan setiap hari akan memberikannya wejangan untuk menarik sudut bibir setiap kali berpapasan atau bertemu orang baru. Dan tentu saja Sehun tak pernah mendengarkan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kabar Irene?" Irene adalah perempuan berhidung mancung dengan wajah mempesona.

"Aku sudah putus sejak 4 tahun lalu" senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sehun. Ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan bahwa itu adalah berita menggembirakan yang harus dirayakan. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu, aku sudah yakin kau akan menceramahiku siang malam, karena meninggalkan dewi kemakmuran seperti katamu" Sehun menyesap Americano yang mulai mendingin. Suasana berubah hening.

"Kenapa?" sebagai sahabat Luhan punya hak untuk tahu bukan? Ia ragu karena Sehun pernah bercerita panjang lebar bahwa Irene akan menjadi jodohnya kelak. _Aku menyayanginya_ itu yang selalu Sehun katakan.

"Aku mencintai perempuan lain-" Sehun menatap manik coklat Luhan lekat. "Dan itu kamu"

Luhan mematung. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata, ia tak lagi piawai. Luhan menunduk menatap meja kaca, masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sahabat tak pernah mengutarakan cinta bukan?

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Kai" tepat sekali. Kai adalah cinta pertama Luhan, yang bersemi saat Luhan menangis tersedu menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya. Kai yang selalu menunggu Luhan didepan kelas saat pelajaran berakhir. Kai yang akan meminta maaf walaupun ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan besar yang dilakukan Kai membuat Luhan terpaksa menyuruhnya pergi. Mereka terpisah 4 tahun silam saat Kai memutuskan kuliah ke Berlin dan Luhan tetap disini. Dengan hati yang sama, untuk orang yang sama.

"Aku tak mencintaimu" Luhan menatap lurus mata elang Sehun. Membuktikan tak ada sedikitpun keraguan disana.

"Kau sudah menunggunya terlalu lama Luhan" hanya 4 tahun itu tak terlalu lama bagi Luhan. Definisi cinta itu sederhana, cinta tak selamanya berdampingan ataupun berpegang tangan. Cukup dengan mengenangnya dihatimu itu saja.

"Tetap saja aku mencintainya" Luhan tak butuh argumen. Ingin rasanya ia pergi saat itu juga. Tapi kakinya terlalu berat untuk sekedar melangkah.

"Apakah dia juga mencintaimu?" Luhan tercekat. Ia dan Kai memang tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan. Luhan sang piawai berkata tak pernah punya keberanian untuk sekedar mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ , _aku menyayangimu_. Terlebih saat itu masih SMA, belum waktunya bermain api diusia yang begitu belia bukan?.

Namun, dulu Kai sering mengirimkan surat di amplop biru bergaris emas. memberikan kado dihari ulangtahun Luhan. Bahkan pernah membanggakan Luhan didepan orangtuanya. Apakah itu disebut suka? Luhan sangat berharap.

"Aku mohon, menikahlah denganku"


End file.
